The Fallen
by Chris uzumaki phantom
Summary: ter being cast out of Haven Nathaniel decides to live a peacefull life as Naruto Uzumaki. But when a loved one is kidnappedNaruto most now come out of the shadows. But in the world of superheroes and villains what's a guy gonna do. Will they be in his way or help. I know i suck at summary. Godlke Naruto. Narutoxharem.
1. Chapter 1

" **Nathaniel you are here by banished from Haven and you are never to return**!"a loud voice boomed as the owner of said voice looked down upon a man with blonde hair, a handsome face with whisker marks and blue eyes wearing a dirty white robe that had the upper part torn up showing the man's well built chest that had a few fresh scars and only his lower body was covered holding it in place was only a golden rope. "Father I beg for your forgiveness!" the man yelled to the towering being above him. " **Forgiveness forgiveness! You knew very well what you were yourself into when you committed that sin**."

"But my Lord!" the man known as Nathaniel yelled as tears filled his eyes. "Falling in love is not a sin."

" **You along** **with** Lucifer **shall leave Haven and never return**!" the figure said and everything went black.

Dream end

The blonde woke with a yell, sweat covered his face as stared at the empty blank space of his room with wide eyes. Oh it was a dream or rather it was a nightmare, compared to the other dreams this was far better. No this was no dream nor was it a nightmare maybe a memory...nuh that's not it. The dream as it were was not a memory cause that never happened or did it? It consisted of a memory but the memory was not as he remembers...wait what! Okaaaay moving on, let's make a list. First he remembers been banished from haven yep that happened. Second, God himself banishing from haven. Nope. So that's what changed. Yep as far as he knew God wasn't even present at the time so why have dream or is it a nightmare about something that happened years ago and by years he meant like thousands no that's not right it's been so long he'd forgotten. All well that's in the past now time to get up.

The man slowly got off his bed gently pushing the sheets off. He slowly made his way towards the shower, taking his night clothes that only consisted of a black shot with orange flames at the bottom. The man slowly got into the shower and turned it on the cold water hitting his body. The man did not seem to mind the coldness, he welcomed it. After his bath the man put on some clothes and made his way towards a large mirror. Looking in the mirror could not help but smile, he was now wearing a black shirt with a light orange hoodie, black jeans and white vans. Man his sense of fashion sacks but hey what's a fallen Angel got to do. "Time to start a brand new day in a brand new world," Naruto uzumaki said to himself as he got his orange backpack and head off to school. Man this guy sure loves orange. The Naruto hated school especially on Mondays. He slowly made his way through Jump city his arms put behind his head a smile plastered on his face. Sure he hated school but to day his gonna make an effort and-wait is that an arcade. Two hours later Naruto made his way out of the arcade. "Oh yeah just finish DMC 5!" he yelled with a fist pump. "This must be a new record or something."

Okay this time his gonna put more effort into go-OH MY RAMEN IS THAT A RAMEN STAND! Well great his gonna be late again. After ten bowls of ramen Naruto was now on his way...to Jump city university. But alas it seems our orange loving idiot forgot something...something very important. nah maybe it's nothing, so moving on Naruto passed through Jump city's Tokyo town (New york has china town) but suddenly the fallen Angel came to a stop. the air around him became rather hot and the wind began to pick up, the street was empty...weird. Any who, the whiskered fallen angel did not find this old at all and so he moved on not even noticing the shadowy figures hiding on top of a roof and some hiding in the near by shops.

"So this is the fallen that lord Lucifer spoke of?" asked one of the figures this one had a handsome face, jet black hair wearing a black hoodie with black jeans and black combat boots. "Yes apparently his supposed to be some big shot," the figure next to, said as he stared at the blonde with uninterested look. "Whatever let's get this over with," the first figure said as black feathered wings popped out of his back.

Naruto's day was a blast well expect from the part in Devil may cry 5 were Dante had to fight Vegil man that sucked. But still he kept forgetting somethin-OH MY RAMEN HE FORGOT IT WAS HIS BABY SISTER'S GRADUATION DAY! SHIT! But before he could break into a run the figures wearing black hoodies suddenly attacked . The first to reach Naruto were the two hiding behind the shops but before they could reach him they suddenly found themselves headless and...dead.

"WHAT!" exclaimed one of the figures on the roof his wings flapping lightly. "Calm yourself Marcus lord Lucifer did say he was a fallen," muttered the second figure. "But still Victor we've been spying on him for the past nine months and he never showed signs of being a fallen," the now named Marcus said as he calmed down both of them forgetting about Naruto. And that had just cost them dearly.

"Yo! Did you guys forget about me?" asked a voice behind them. The brothers turned to face the speaker and behold it was...THE FALLEN ANGEL NATHANIEL standing behind them grabbed in his glorious orange. "So what did you guys want?"

"YOU!" screamed Marcus as he charged at the blonde fallen his right fist cocked back but when he reached Naruto he was suddenly punched in the gut, sending him tumbling backwards but luckily his brother moved fast enough to catch him. "So I'm gonna ask again, what do you guys want?" Naruto asked a small frown on his face.

Victor seeing they were clearly outclassed decide fighting was not the best approach. "Greetings my name Victor, this is my twin brother Marcus," the blonde demon said still holding his bleeding brother. "We were sent here by our lord to extend out an invitation to join the illuminati," Victor lied hoping that the fallen had taken it. Naruto knew that was a lie but he didn't have time for this Naruko was graduating today and no way in hell is he missing it.

"No thank you now leave me alone or else," and with that twelve black feathered wings popped up from his back and he toke to the skies at great speeds the wind picking up sending both demon brothers off the roof luckily Victor released his wings."Brother he toke the beit, now it's up to the humans," but the only reply he got was light snoring. Marcus was out cold.

In the Watch Tower the Manhunter sat in his usual seat silently observing and monitoring the earth in case crime was afoot!( Who says that anymore!). Suddenly something caught his attention, it seems something was heading to Gotham something...fast. Thinking fast he quickly contacted Batman.

"it is my great honour on behalf of Gotham to give you a farewell and a welcome to society," Bruce Wayne said as he gave a speech at Gotham academy.

"Relax Naruko I'm sure he will be here," muttered a red head as she stared at her blonde friend in amusement. "I know Barbara but I can't help it," Naruko a girl with blonde hair done in pig tails a large bust with well shaped hips said as she looked around for the blonde fallen angel. "Don't worry am pretty sure his stack in traffic," another blonde, Artemis said as she put a hand over Naruko. "Yeah you guys are right I mean what could go wrong."

And suddenly ten gun men wearing black masks burst in. "OKAY EVERYONE LISTEN UP IF YOU WANNA LIVE!" gun man #1 said as held a hand gun in his hands. "IF YOU CALL FOR HELP OR SCREAM YOU DIE, IF YOU TRY BEING A HERO...WELL LET'S JUST SAY YOUR BODY WILL BE PUMPED FULL OF LEAD BEFORE YOU KNOW IT!"

"Shit Naruko you never say shit like that," hissed Artemis Crock(?) the trio now at the center of the stage. (the names were called out) still grabbed in their graduation out fits. "Yeah Uzumaki look at what you did," muttered Barbara Gordon. "Ah...sorry guys I didn't mean it I swear," said a nervous Naruko. The trio stood there hoping not draw the attention of the gun men but that hope was crashed as one of the gun man #1 began making his way towards them. "Well shit."

"Hello ladies! I see u looking fine underneath those robes," #1 said as he was now in front of them. "So who should I pick?" The girls were frightened at That well one was aleast the other two well...not so much of course not that he knew of course. "Nah I think I'll pick miss big tits over here!" exclaimed #1 number as he grabbed Naruko earing a scream from her as he pointed his gun at her. "Mr Wayne am sorry to cut this shot but I'm kindly asking you to leave the stage join everyone else on the floor with your hands behind your head," said #1 keeping a strong grip on Naruko while pointing his gun at Bruce. "Okay listen up reporters all cameras on me."

"Okay almost there," muttered Naruto as he looked for a spot to land on. "Well that place looks promising," Naruto said as he landed a few blocks away from the academy and then he broke into a run a fast human run making sure not to draw the attention of people. Finally Naruko was graduating all how proud he was, he found Naruko a fews years back and ever since they've been tight. Naruto sent Naruko to Gotham because he knew his Brother Lucifer was keeping tags on him over the past century. Last thing he wanted was Lucifer or Satan, Trigon whatever he was called these days getting his hands on her. And after a few minutes the fallen Angel arrived at Gotham academy the most prestigious school in all of Gotham.

"Okay time to watch my baby girl grow into a woman," he said with a large grin on his face not noticing that no one was around and it was relatively quite too quite but ho ho ho he didn't care...idiot! He made his way towards the halls of the school intent on getting to the school assembly and again not noticing that the halls were empty...for Gods sake it was graduation days the school should have been filled with parents and students but nooo he choose to ignore that. Reaching the the assembly hall he slowly pushed the doors but the where locked. Somebody most not want here. Fuck that his Na-ru-to fucking U-zu-ma-ki and so he powered holy energy into his hands and pushed the doors sending them flying off there hangs.

"Okay people Naru is in the house," said the blonde as walked into the hall but was stopped, someone was pointing a gun towards his head. "Move and I blow your brains," the one holding the gun also known as #10. Naruto payed no mind to it no he was looking at something or rather someone. The fallen glared daggers at #1 as he held a wide eyed Naruko who began to move about but was stopped with a slap to the face. All mother fuckers are gonna pay. Before #10 could even blink his hand was no longer part of his body.

Blood sprayed everywhere as #10 screamed in pain. Before #9 could react Naruto was in front of him with a bloody gun in hand and fired two shots in #9's gut.

*bang*

*bang*

He then grabbed #9 by his black hoodie and used him as a human shield. #8 and #7 fired their guns at the blonde but Naruto used #9's body as a shield and moved on. Naruto fired more some shots not even bothering about the people held as hostage. After killing #8 and #7 Naruto throw his human shield at #6 knocking him off his feet. He then ran at #5 and punched him in the gut and then elbowed his head knocking him down. "Whoever you are let her go now!" Naruto demanded as he looked at the gunman holding Naruko at gunpoint. "Naruto-kun help me!" Naruko screamed as she tried to free herself but a hard backhand knocked her out. "Oops my hand slipped," #1 remarked sarcastically. "Keep him busy."

"GET BACK HERE MOTHER FUCKER!" Naruto shouted in rage as he knelt down and ripped #5'shead off and threw it at #4 hitting his face knocking some teeth out in the process. He then ran at the next gunman at full speed. The gunman began shooting at the fallen angel but he dodged every shot like he was the Flash. He then moved in front of #3 who tried to punch Naruto but blonde caught his left hand and kneed it breaking it in the process. The man screamed in pain as he fell to the ground holding his hand. "FUCK THIS AM OUT!" yelled #2 as he tried to run away in fear. "JUST HOLD HIM OFF!" #1 yelled as made tried to find an exist. "SORRY BUT NO ONE'S LEAVING ALIVE!" Naruto yelled as he ran at #1 but suddenly smoke grenades were thrown in the building filling the room with smoke and to make things worse the cops bursted in distracting Naruto for #1 to make his escape through the smoke undetected. As the smoke cleared the police quickly jumped on Naruto pinning him to the ground but the fallen was to much in his shock to even care as he stared at the empty stage with tears in his someone will pay that was a promise and Naruto Uzumaki does not break his promises!

And now we find Naruto seated at the back of a police car and hand cuffed. He had an emotionless face as he thought of who would do this to him. Was it the Christians? Did they find out who he was or what he was? Maybe it was his brother no that's not possible I mean sure they had differences but still they we're still...brothers. I doesn't really mutter! Who ever it was is gonna get it and that's for sure.

Arkham to say the least was scary...the building was scary the guards we're scary and most of all the prisoners we're scary. But as soon as commissioner Gordon walked in with Naruto still grabbed in his normal clothes it was suddenly quite and the scary men and woman seemed like children compared to Naruto due to the look on his face. The blonde was then taken to his cell. Ha so much for the justice Michael and the others sort to bring. He was put in prison just like that...well to be fare he did pullout a mans head with his bare hands. "Well here's your cell I suggest you get comfy cause you staying here for a long time son," the commissioner muttered as shoved Naruto into his cell.

Slowly Naruto climbed up the short ladder seeing as his new roommate had the lower bunk. 'Ah his probably tired it best not to wake him up' he thought to himself as layed on the cold blanket...whatever his had worse. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep but some annoying voice woke him up. "ALRIGHT LADIES MOVE IT, IT'S SUPPER TIME!" shouted one of the guards as hit the two fraying pans together. "SINGLE LINE EVERYONE MOVE MOVE MOVE NOWWW!" came his annoying rough voice again and thas he got off his bunk bed joined the line. "Hey excuse me," said a voice behind him, making him look behind as he slowly followed the line. "Hi my name is Mike but my friends call me the M kid," the now named Mike said a large grin on face clear as day light. The fallen angel looked Mike over, he had brown hair, black eyes, with begs under them clearly a junkie looked to be around Narutos age...hahahahaha that's so funny he looked be around 19 years just like Naruto. "And who are you?" asked Naruto still keeping pace with the line. "Oh am your roommate, names Mike but my friends call me M kid," Mike said earning a sweat drop from Naruto.

"Ah you already said that."

"Oh that am your roommate?"

"No your name."

"Oh my name well it's Mike but my friends call me M kid."

"You know what Mike? The names Naruto and I this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Naruto and Mike, after getting whatever shit that was there were saved took their seats and began eating well Mike did Naruto just stared at his food with a blank face. Well atleast they put in an apple. "Don't worry bout the food bro you'll get used to it someday," said Mike with a smile as he eat his plate full of brown shit. "Nah I think I'm good just the Apple will do," he said as he munched on his apple. Man to think a day that started out good just took a U turn for the worst. From ten bowls of RAMEN to eating shit and an Apple. Both man sat peacefully eating that is until there was a disturbance in...force. Nah it was a bunch of inmates harassing a big boobed green skinned woman...wait what. Boy the world just keeps on getting interesting. "Okay I can't take it anymore," the blonde said with a frown stood up from his chair and glared daggers at the front. Following his eyes Mike saw what he was looking at or better yet who he was looking at. "Bro I know what you're thinking don't do it," Mike said getting back to eating his food I mean shit. The fallen Angel made his way towards the crowd.

Poison Ivy also none as Ivy had a deep frown on her face as glared at the thugs in front of her. She was seated all alone by herself enjoying a documentary about plants and botanical gardens that is until these goons decided to come watch there porn or whatever. "I was here first get the hell out of here ," the red head beauty said as she kicked one of them in the nuts. She may not have powers due to the collar around h!er neck but she was far from powerless. "Dumb bitch hold her down!" the leader said as he held his balls. His boys complied as they held Ivy making her drop the remote in the process. Deciding to get revenge for the low blow the goon was about to hit her. Ivy closed her eyes waiting for the pain but it never came. Opening her eyes she saw that the punch meant for her was caught by a blonde haired man. He turned back to her. "Hey you okay lady," he said with a smile making Ivy blush but before she could say anything she was interrupted by the news. It seems our blonde idiot stepped on the remote and put the Gotham news.

"Gotham academy was attacked today on its graduation day." the woman said as a video showed the gunmen enter and hold everyone hostage. "The gunmen held the people there hostage among them was local billionaire Bruce Wayne and my self included," another video came up showing one gunman kicking Bruce Wayne off the stage and holding Naruko hostage. "Please be advised the following video contains blood and gore," the woman said as another video this time of Naruto walking in and well...you guys know what happened so yeah.

"The blonde was identified as Naruto Uzumaki from Jump city and the girl kidnapped was Naruko Uzumaki, some say his a murderer for what he did others say that his a hero even going as far as calling him the ORANG BADASS. well this is Vicky Vale and have a good night," with that the TV turned off due too the slight shift of a fallen idiot's leg.

"So do you mind leaving her alone all are we gonna do this the hard way _dattebayo_."

End chapter

Well this was unexpected. I know what you're thinking. Hey he started another story. Well this was just to prove something but don't worry this is the last story i will post...for now.

Any who Naruto is overpowered due to him being an angel. I mean yo seriously have you read the bible these guys could wipe out more than10 000 men in one night. So I think am gonna depower him...for now I mean you don't get as overpowered as killing more than 10 000 men in one night so yeah.

Terms like

Fallen Angels

Demons

Angels

Will be explained later so bye bye! Please review. Favorite and follow but mostly review.

In your face k boy. Kondwani.


	2. Chapter 2

R

In an unknown area a rather handsome man with blue eyes, blood red hair that reached past his hair, wearing a white business suit red dress shirt and a black tie. The man sat on a golden throne, extremely beautiful naked women all around him. His blues filled with amusement as he watched the Gotham news. His plan worked. The play ground is set and only it's players are missing. The main player to be more specific. Lucifer could not help laugh but this is going to be fun.

Arkham

"Nah bro Goku is better than Vegeta," Mike said to another inmate. "No dude, Vegeta is awesome!" said the person next to him.

This is the scene that Naruto came up to after solving Ivy's little problem. As soon as they saw the news they ran away like headless chickens. After that Poison Ivy thanked him with...well that's enough said. "Yo Mike what's up."

"Oh hey Naruto, was just telling this joker that Goku is the best in the Dragon ballz series," Mike said as he stood up and pointed at his...opponent? "I say not Vegeta is!" yelled the inmate as he to stood up. The two continued to argue for sometime. Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance as he stared at the two junkies.

"ENOUGH ALREADY YOU IDIOTS!" Naruto yelled at the two gaining everyone else's attention. "It's clear as day who the best is and can kick everyones ass, it's Beerus," Naruto said earning a sweat drop from everyone listening. Taking a seat next to Mike Naruto looked over the the person having a glaring contest with Mike. He had black hair, grey eyes, wearing the orange prison suits looked to be around the age of 18. "Hey there my name's Chris nice to meet you," Chris said as he held out his hands. " Same here name's Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said taking the hand. "Also known as the Orange badass," Mike quipped in.

"Hey bro heard you got an obsession with Ramen...I can hook you up," whispered Chris to Naruto making him go wide eyed. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" yelled Naruto grabbing everyone's attention...again. "Wow bro keep it in the DL ," Chris muttered as he looked around nervously. Chris was one of those guys that are found in every prison...the one who can get you anything and any information you want. "Okay got you, so about the Ramen?" Naruto asked as looked at Chris with stars in his eyes. Creepy. "So what do you want for ten bowls of Ramen."

"See here, this place is dangerous so how about this you offer protection to me," Chris said with a large grin that made him seem evil. "I think you should do it I mean it's a win win," Mike said as he put his hands behind the head and closed his eyes. Thinking about it, it's really a win win I those guys just ran away after seeing what he did on the news I mean him just staring at some of them...well let's just say they run and hide behind the guards. "OKAY FROM THIS DAY FORWARD YOU CHRIS ARE NOW UNDER MY PROTECTION MWAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto shouted while standing and pointing at chris an evil smile on his face creeping most people out apart from Ivy who only smiled amused at the scene before her.

Now it was night time and Naruto was on his bed thinking of who would want to do this to him as of he knew no one who would do this I mean he had no enemies. With that in mind he drifted off to sleep the nightmares haunting his dreams...again.

The dream as it were...starts off with two beings dressed in White robes, both males seemingly seatd on the clouds . The first was a tall man with jet black hair that spiked everywhere ending just above his neck an angry look on his handsome face. "Honestly Nathaniel, I mean honestly I could do a better job of ruling over those mortals. What was he thinking giving them free will," Lucifer said as stared down at his brother who had his eyes closed hands behind his head laying on the cloud his right leg crossed over his left leg.

"And what can you do about it?" Nathaniel asked as he opened one eye and stared at his brother. 'There he goes again' Nathaniel thought. For the past years his brother has been complaining about how God gave man his free will and that he can do better. " WellFor starters I can go right down there and...a-and," Lucifer trailed off seemingly thinking of an answer. Indeed what would he do. Because the almighty was all powerful who was he to compare to him. And that's what angered him. "Ha! Thats what I thought," Nathaniel said with a grin as he opened both eyes and sat up and dusted himself off. "Come brother lets go guarding duty is over," Nathaniel said as he put hand on his brother's shoulder. "Well if you must know brother I found the solution," Lucifer said as a smirk crossed his face.

"Oh and what might that be."

"The forbidden fruit."

Nathaniel remained quite as thought of how Lucifer could do that with the forbidden fruit. He then blinked once then twice, oh no he wouldn't. Seeing the look on realization cross Nathaniel's face Lucifers smirk widened. "Brother I know that you think the humans are...shall we say dumb but still not dumb enough to fall for that," he said as stared at his brother. He really doubted that the human Eve or was it Eva what ever her name was, was dumb enough to fall for it. With a shake of his head Nathaniel released his wings and fluw off. Lucifer paying no mind to his favourite brother just stared down to earth from his spot on the cloud. He smirked when he saw the first woman roaming the garden of Eden. Now to put his plan to motion.

"I can't believe you did that," muttered Naruto as he stared at his brother with wide eyes. The humans are actually dumber than he thought. The woman actually fell for it and the man actually accepted the fruit from the woman...idiot. And now here he was in front of his brother a light sword held tightly in his right hand, with him were three minor Angels. "Oh but I did brother and yes it was that easy," Lucifer said with a sadistic grin on his face, five Angels behind him. "Brother please turn yourself in, what you did was unforgivable," Nathaniel said taking a step closer.

"So this is how you betray me after I opened your eyes to the truth. The humans are beneath us so!" Lucifer yelled not just to Nathaniel but to the others with as well. "Please brother we both know the real reason why you're doing all this," Nathaniel said looking Lucifer dead in the eye. "Oh and why's that brother?"

"It because you when we over head the Almighty saying he was leaving this dimension moving on to another."

"So what about it."

"And it angered you that he is to leave Michael to rule!"

Lucifer kept quite as he glared at his brother who had a smirk on his face. "BROTHERS ATTACK!" with that order Lucifer's Angels attacked. Nathaniel saw this and ordered the one's on his side to attack as well. Two Angels attacked Nathaniel with light swords but he easily deflected the attacks with his own. The first one tried to behead Nathaniel but he side stepped the attack and cut off the out stretched hand, he then ducked due to the second one swinging his sword, wanting to cut his head off. Nathaniel dodged and side stepped attacks from the Angel, thinking fast he dispelled his light sword and ran at the Angel as a blue orb formed in his right hand he then proceeded to grind the orb in the Angel's gut sending him flying. Taking in his surroundings he saw that the two minor Angels he was with were dead and that only one Angel remained on Lucifer's side.

"Go! Call for back up!" Lucifer said as stared at Nathaniel. He knew he didn't stand a chance against Nathaniel if he went all out but he also knew that he could mortally wound if he to went all out. The two brothers stared at each other no words were spoken before they charged. At blinding speeds Lucifer throw punches at Nathaniel that he either deflected, dodged or even returned. By the time the forces of both sides came for backup the two were battered and bruised with there garmets torn up.

"This is your last warning Lucifer...stand down," Nathaniel said as stood a good distance away from Lucifer. Nathaniel did not want this, fighting his brothers. This war has gone on enough, too many have died...by his hand.

Lucifer stared at his brother with slight worry. He knew

Nathaniel was going to wipe the floor with him that much was true but he too had his strengths. He was smart. His intellect was far beyond the others, so all he needed was a plan luckily he had one up his ass. And it was time to put it to action. "Sorry brother but I can't do that," with a smirk on his face a bright light surrounded him. Lucifer's form began to change. His size began to grow and grow til he was as large as a mountain. The light died down and showed his form. He was now a giant red Dragon that had seven heads, ten horns on it's heads. (some have two others have one) And each head had a golden crown on it. "BE HOLD MY POWER...I'M GOOOOOD!" the dragon said in a booming voice. It then let out dark flames from one head that consumed the surrounding area.

"Everyone stand back!" yelled Nathaniel as he too was enveloped in a bright light and his form began to shift. The size of his form was massive standing a head taller than the seven headed serpent. The light died down revealing his form to be a golden fox with black markings and nine tails swelling lazily behind it. "THIS ENDS NOWWW!" The Fox's voice boomed as it prepared to charge.

The two beings of great power glared at each other before charging at each other. Their clash shoke the very havens themselves.

...

...

...

Nathaniel suddenly woke as his blue eyes opened. Looking around he saw that he was on a bed in a small room. He slowly got up taking note that he had on different clothes if one could even call them clothes. Basically it was just a piece of long clothe tied around his torso that went up to his legs leaving his chest uncovered. He slowly walked out of the room and headed outside. Upon seeing the outside Nathaniel could not help but raise a brow. There were people moving about going on with their lives...but that's not what earned the raised eyebrow. There was a woman lying on the ground surrounded by women who were frantically faning her with a fan the woman on the ground had short pink hair and had a large smile on her face with blood flowing from her nose like a water fall. Weird.

"Hello there," said a female voice behind him. Turning back, he was met with lavender eyes. "My name is Hinata it's nice to meet you."

...dream-nightmare-memory whatever it is, End.

Amanda Waller stared at the video of one Naruto Uzumaki as he took out the thugs with relative ease. "It seems I just made a deal with...the devil," Amanda said to herself a plan forming in her head. Looks like the squad is getting a new member.

"Indeed you did Amanda," a voice said from behind her. Turning around she came face to face with Lucifer.

"So you sure he will do it I?" Amanda asked not even bothering to spare him a another glance. "Yes as long as you don't harm a single hair on his dear Naruko," Satan said as he adjusted his suit but then a dark look crossed her face. "If the very thought of harming Naruko crosses your mind...just know your virgin pussy will be fucked like no tomorrow," the devil said as he was now in front of her his handsome face inches from hers as stared at her with his blue eyes making her blush. The great feared human alive as of now was Amanda waller, even the so called justice league did not stand a chance against her. If you had a weakness Waller will find it and she will use it against you. But here she was right in the palm of his hand and by the look on her face begging to be fucked. All how far he has gone he was the true embodiment of evil itself, the so called villains say that they will be the worlds ruler and justice league think that the world is a fare place run by the worlds individual powers.

"B-but surely h-his not that powerful," she said now stared face to face with the king of hell, how she'd gotten into a standing position looking at him is anyone's guess. Satan gave a snort as looked at her thinking of how the final battle ended when the two fought. "You ever read the bible Waller?" he asked as he held her check in his left hand, his right hand going down into her skirt and began fingering her.

"My dear Amanda did you know during biblical times if 'God' sent one Angel to help his people in time of war, that one Angel would wipe out an army in an hour now just imagine what an Angel the likes of Michael or Nathaniel could do hmmm?" Lucifer said as now brought Waller to an orgasm. He then gently pushed her on her desk and spread her legs. "Little does this world know what's coming for it."

Meanwhile at the watchtower!(sorry always wanted to do that..) The heros were having a discussion about the recent happening of the world. But the topic of to day was none other than one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Yeah I saw a video of the orange badass man it's got soooo many views and likes," The Flash said to Green lantern both currently in the meeting room (not sure what it's called). "Sure whatever you say Barry," the Green lantern corps member replied his a smile of amusement clear in his voice. "Say where's our tall, dark and scary leader?" GL asked the other members which were Wonderwoman, Hawkgirl, Superman, the Manhunter himself.

" I'm sure he'll be here any minute," Superman said giving a smile putting his fellow members at ease. "Why would he call meeting at this time Paradise Island is hold a fighting festival I most attend at once!" Wonderwoman said with an angry look this earned her a few sweat drops from all the males present and an amused look from Hawkgirl.

Before anyone could answer a voice was heard. "Reason for the meeting is this," Batman said as stepped from the shadows earning a scream from the Flash. Batman then pushed a button (don't ask were or how) that turned the big ass monitor on. The video of Naruto played on screen as easily took down thugs. At the end of the video each member had there own thoughts.

"Great Hera it can't be!" Wonderwoman exclamed as she stared at the screen in shock. "Lord Nathaniel!"

. END CHAPTER

well that was short but I ask for you enjoyed the brief the history lesson. You see school and life have been pretty tough on me but hey what are you gonna do. So yeah am currently writing this at school in class just to pass the time. So the issue about depowering him and the not being worried about Naruko has been brought to my attention by two reviews and some Pms from others. Now to answer.

First for a good description of Narutos power read through the bible all something I mean come the things they did were incredible and even get me started on the Angel of death.

Second Naruto not being worried about Naruto. In a way Naruto is still perfect unlike Lucifer who has given into his lust and anger. Sure he has flaws but not that many unlike the demons. Hope that answers your question mr review or and the guys who pmed me. If he got pissed and went full on no holding back the fic would have ended in this chapter because I'd have him kill off the JLU.

The last part with waller just shows how much Lucifer is in country the worlds superpowers. e.g politicians, Presidents and people in higher places. His the one ruling world with right under the JLUs nose without them even knowing.

WARNING! THIS FIC CONTAINS STAFF THAT IS NOT ACCURATE. THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A FALLEN ANGEL BUT THERE IS A LUCIFER. SO DON'T COME AND COMPLAIN ABOUT ME LIEING AND SHIT. AM TRYING MY BEST TO KEEP THE BIBLE OUT OF THIS AND ONLY GETTING A FEW THINS.

with that said I don't own DC comics and Naruto.

Beta readers if interested just PM me.

Byeeeeee!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything

"Soooo..."

"So."

"You want me to defeat _Batman?"_

"Yes."

"Who the fuck are you," Naruto said, he was currently on his bunk bed. After the events of today the fallen angel decided to get some shut eye only for some voice speak through speakers that filled the halls of Arkham. At first he ignored it trying to get some sleep that is until the owner of said voice said something about Naruko. The 'voice' said something about a mission to fight some group called the _justice dweebs, and that was what the voice said not him._ "Are you some demon or something."

 _ **"A demon, please don't compare me to search stupid creatures,"**_ the voice said sounding quite offended. _**"But right now who I'm or what I'm doesn't really matter."**_

"And what does matter, solids, liquids and gus," Naruto said the expression on his face was dead serious.

 _ **"Mr Uzumaki this is no time for joking!"**_

 _ **"**_ Of course not," Naruto said as he got into a sitting position, his power flaring a bit causing a mini quirk. "You kidnapped my sister!"

 _ **"We both know she's not."**_ the voice said making Naruto go silent. Only a few people knew that and one of them was **Lucifer.** But no he wouldn't kidnap Naruko, after all he knows better than to fuck with an Uzumaki. ( _granted his the only uzumaki)_

 _"_ I have no idea what you're talking about," the Fallen quickly went back to sleep.

 **"I believe you do Naruto or should I say...Nathaniel!"** voice said. Naruto for his part stayed silent.

 **"You know, you've made a lot of enemies since that time you chased us out of haven. A lot demons and fallen what to get you back for what** _ **you**_ **did!"**

"What I did was justice! _You_ whoever you are, and every idiot that rebelled deserved it."

The voice stayed silent for a few minutes before it began. **"I was promised a paradise for angels b-but I wa-we were lied to. All the fighting all the bloodshed all for...nothing,"** this time one could defiantly hear the sad and regret in the tone used.

Naruto sighed. The war was hard on him to. He lost his friends,family and most of all he lost his twi-"I lost my twin brother in that war. It felt like a part of me was... _lost_ it still does," now he to was sad.

 **"It seems you two were close, lord lucifer wouldn't stop talking about you,"**

"Okay! Okay! Time out people time out!" a voice shouted from one of the cells close to Naruto's. "ME and ma boys have been following ya escalating argument and when I say this I say it for everyone listening...WHAT THA FUCK IS GOING ON HERE! The first part you said you wanted him fight basty right? Ya we all got it. But then he asks ya if ya is a demon and ya say your not. And then we go to Naruto's sister but ya saying she's not his sister. You was gonna explain why that was until the topic changed. Now it's about demons,fallen and Naruto has a twin, oh! And Narutos name is actually Nathaniel so yeah again...WHAT THA FUCK IS GOING ON!"

"You know what!? That guy I don't know and probably never know is right! Get to tha fucking point will ya!" Naruto yelled out.

 **"Fine if that's what you want, break out cause a scene then fight Batman then wait for the justice dweebs. Once that's done i'll come take you to Naruko,"** the voice said.

"Was that so hard to say," Naruto got off his bunk and but on his shoes.

"Yo! Fishcake you actually going to do it. I mean what if it's a trap?" his roommate who had stayed silent for the entire conversation spoke. "It might be some asshole yanking your anus."

"No I haven't been the best father to Naruko these past few years, it's time I grow a pair and tell my daughter that I'm her father!" Naruto declared. "Wait yanking my WHAT!"

"Anus."

"Why would you even-you know what fuck it! I'm busting out of here uzumaki style!"

Rushing sound of foot steps was heard out side. It's seems even the guards heard the conversation. The guards said nothing. All of them geared up and ready with riot shields and batons. One guard stepped up, his uniform slightly different. He had an air of arrogance this one it made Naruto inwardly smirk last guy who was arrogant in front of was turned down a peg...how? The guy made fun of Naruto's love of orange to embarrass him, saying he had an _IQ_ of a bird that, was proven wrong when Naruto scored the best in all subjects and to add salt to the wound he asked out the hot female professor on a date. No one messed with Naruto.

"... _that's why you can never escape...hey can you hea-"_

That's why you don't mess with an Uzumaki! Their brave, a little stubborn not to forget have great, great, intellect.

"... _hello?...hey stop...ignoring...me!"_

Nothing gets past an uzumaki! No sir nothing

"OI! CAN YOU HEAR ME!l

Naruto for his part began cleaning his ear with his pinky.

"MOTHER FUCKER! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" the guard roughy opened the door to Naruto's cell. The man walked in intent own grabbing Naruto. But before his hands could grab the cloth of Naruto's clothes. A hand grabbed him roughly by the neck and was slammed into the wall at the end of the cell.

"Wrong bitch I'm an Uzumaki, we're the ones that kick ass," Naruto looked at out the open door, the guards all stood their an moving. "Ha! You guys thought I didn't notice the guy and but I did and was pretending not to notice, that's right! Uzumaki for the win!"

The guards were left speechless, and each had different thoughts on the matter.

 _"Who is he talking to?'_

 _'what he took out Jefferson, just like that!'_

 _'who is this guy.'_

 _'yes! Jefferson is a dick.'_

Seeing none of guards make any moves, Naruto began taking a few steps back. Naruto then reared his arm back his hand clutched in a fist. "Sorry guys but I have little girl to save!" but just before he could smash his way out (cell door is open tho) of Arkham the voice from before interrupted him.

 **"WAIT! WAIT! STOP! New deal!**

"Oh come on! I was gonna make a badass exit!" the fallen yelled out.

 **"Yeah, well deal with it!"**

"Now what?"

 **"Wait hold a sec...yeah...okay...well, it seems you're supposed to wait for some guy named Rick Flag to come pick you in the next...hour."**

"Like I said the best for last," said Amanda waller. "The second most powerful-" but she was interrupted.

"Wait! I thought you said the witch was the most powerful meta you've meet."

"Did I now?"

"Yes you did."

"Anywho, this last one you're not going to believe, I had to make a deal with the devil to have this one," Waller said as she passed an open folder that had Naruto's face on it and a deception just below it.

Name; _Nathenial_

Aka; Naruto Uzumaki

classified as: Former Archangel

Age: unknown(possibly one of the oldest beings on earth due to him being there during the creation of all things)

Abilities: super strength, super speed, super fast reflexes, light based attacks, limit of power unknown

Relatives: brothers(Micheal the archangel, currently in haven and Lucifer currently in hell/underworld)

"Amanda...first witches from other worlds and dimensions and now...this _former Archangel_ really? Seriously what do you take us for!."

"That's right, he's one of the most powerful out there," the woman praised.

"How powerful are we taking here?"

"You've read the Bible, so you know what angels can and have done. Taking down an army of heavily armed men in less than an hour, making donkeys talk the list goes on and on."

"And if, that's an if this guy is as powerful as you say, why would he work for you?" the man asked out of curiosity.

"Because, his looking for something and I know where it is," was Waller's reply.

"So you wanna put the safety of our nation in the hands of angels, witches, gangbangers and crocodiles?" the man said.

"You forgot about the jokers girlfriend," the second one added in.

The first one continued on. "Most of these are villains Amanda! What makes you think you can control them?" he asked.

"Because getting people to act against their own self interest for the national security of the United states is what I do for a living," was Amanda's reply.

 _THE PENTAGON_

 _WASHINGTON DC_

"What if Superman and his justice League had decided to fly down, reap off the roof of the white house, grab the president of the United states. Who would have stopped them?" the second man from before asked. But the room remained silent. Amanda seeing this began making her way to the front. "We've got counter plans for Korea and these others. But what happens when this so called justice League become Terrorists(sp?)?" again room was silent."Amanda Waller has a plan, Amanda." he nodded to her.

"I wanna build a team of some very bad people who I think can do a lot of good," as she said this a holographic screen appeared behind her showing face pics of the task force X. Which was everyone including Naruto but apart from Enchantress. "Like fight the next justice lords.l

"Not on my watch, you're not putting those monsters back out on the street, Amanda," the General (right? not sure who he is) said.

"General we run covertly, if they get caught we throw them off the bus. The next war will be fought with these meta-humans, their people out their recruiting."

"And just how useful as these _Meta's?"_ the General asked.

"I'm glad you asked General," Amanda said as the images of the task force X disappeared and a video came up. The video showed a blonde man moving back and forth in his room.

Naruto sighed. His life just got complicated and he dragged his dear Naruko into it. _''maybe if had been a good father.'_ None of this would have happened.

 **"ah...h-hey...change of plans,"** the voice from before said.

Naruto for his part remained silent. Of course this would happen. He was a power house in his day, one of the most powerful angels in the army of God. But now his reduced to a plaything for people he doesn't even know. If Lucy (Lucifer) could see him now, he'd be laughing like loon.

 **"So...not gonna say anything huh? Okay then, yeah so. You have to fight your way to the exit to meet colonel Flag.** And as soon as these words were said all cell doors in Arkham opened up, freeing all prisoners. **"Who ever takes out Naruto Uzumaki gets freedom and a butt load of cash!"**

Almost all the inmates left their cells and began flocking Naruto's cell. But suddenly their was a loud explosion that sent most the inmates that had reached the cell flying everywhere. As the smoke and dust from the explosion cleared it showed Naruto standing their his blonde hair shadowed most of his face leaving only his left eye, that was glowing a menacing red. "I was once the leader of an amry of God so...so DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" with that as his battle cry the Fallen blonde charged at the incoming Inmates.

 **"Also this might be annoying with me coming back but...Ah don't hold back. Show them the power of a Fallen."**

"What if I refuse?!" Naruto yelled as he punched some tattooed guy in the face knocking him out. "You guys think I'm some play thing don't ya?"

 **"Well...the guys are feeling a bit gangbangy today so...yeah you get it don't ya?"**

That was it. That did it. He snapped. If you kinda look at it this way the word 'gangbang' was used to start a mini apocalypse in Arkham. Those who attacked were torn up limb from limb and those who just watched were scared for life. Screams were heard everywhere even as far as Gotham.

Outside the Gates of ARkham.

Colonel Rick Flag sighed to himself as he leaned against the hood of his jeep. Amanda didn't need these...freaks. If given time he'd make one of the best teams with the most honest to God American solders. And yet here he was, waiting for some other freak to show up. But what he didn't expect was for the gates of Arkham to explode sending him and his jeep flying. As the smoke cleared and Rick come to, he blinked twice then did a double take,their infront of him was a blonde haired man covered in blood with evil red eyes. After leaving with and fucking a witch from another world,one would think you got used to this shit...saddly no. This guy had black angel wings, twelve black angel wings on his jetting from his back. The only thing in his mind was ' _why twelve.'_

"Oi! Are you Rick Flag?" the blonde man asked.

Rick swallowed, God! Who is this guy. "You Uzumaki Naruto?" Rick asked.

"Yes."

"Then yes, yes I'm. "

 _THE PENTAGON_

 _WASHINTON DC_

The room was quite, some had even gone as far as to Vomit after watching the brutality that Naruto had unleashed on the filth of Arkham.

"If that wasn't enough..." Amanda said as she looked at a particular woman wearing glasses and a business suit. "...Moone."

The woman was hesitant at first but stood up from her seat and began making her way to Amanda. She made her way to the front and took her place next to Waller. She began first by taking her glasses off, as the General and the other occupants of the room watched. Waiting. Dr Moone closed her eyes, focused and then whispered the. _**"Enchantress."**_

In an instant she transformed. From a business looking woman to a...a...a witch like...woman? Enchantress.

"Meet Enchantress...everything we know about her is in your briefing packs, she's walked this earth for a very long time and will likely be here when we're long gone," Amanda stated as everyone looked wide eyed at the witch before them.

"T-this meeting is now a magic show?" the General asked not sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Magic or not, this girl can do a lot of incredible things," Amanda said as she looked at the Enchantress. "Go get it girl."

The witch looked hesitant as stared at Amanda then at the brief case that held her heart. This was not the time she'd grab it later.

Enchantress closed her eyes and the room began to shake. And before anyone knew it, she was gone. The lights dimmed a little and when they turned back to normal Enchantress appeared right next to the General dropping a bunch of files on the table startling him and everyone else apart from Amanda.

"How about a little something from the weapons volt in Tyrone(right not sure what she said)?" Amanda stated.

"We've been chasing these plans for years," the General stated as he put his glasses on and read through the files. At this Amanda smiled. Hook, line and sinker.

To everyone's surprise the witch began making her way to the front she passed by Amanda and stopped near the holographic screen that had paused showing Naruto with his wings flared out. The woman then began to caressing the picture, like some kind of treasure.

"You know him?" Amanda asked the witch who Rapidly nodded her head. The woman stop her actions and then...put her lips to the screen, kissing it. Having enough Amanda called out. "Thank you, we'd like doctor Moone back."

With a small unnoticed smirk the witch transformed back into Dr June Moone. The woman looked dazed for a bit. But her face quickly turned to that of panic and fear. "Please don't make do that again!" she yelled out frantically.

"Someone please get her out of here!" Amanda nodded to a woman who stood up from her seat and gently grabbed Dr Moone and walking alway with her.

"T-the angel guy and witch, how can we control those two?" the General asked.

"I have the witch's heart right here," Amanda said gesturing to a brief case in front of her. "As for Nathaniel, we help him find his daughter, convince him that he can't protect her but the government can. And will offer protection if he works for us."

"That's a long way to go for this guy."

"This 'guy' was second in command in God's army. And can wipe out a small city with a flick of his finger," Amanda stated. This of course was from a 'secret' source she'd never seen Naruto's power up close but she's seen Lucifer's.

"Why not take him out then?"

"Because if the chief Angel Micheal found out his brother is dead we would be fucked. Of course Lucifer would come for us. So long story short, we would have to fight devils, angels and facing extinction," Amanda stated grimly. "If Naruto refuses we leave him be."

"I vote for Amanda to put in place task force X."

The Dark Knight stepped through the destroyed halls of Arkham, in his hands was a tablet, behind him Superman and Wonderwoman. Around them laid dead bodies and torn up body parts, all in all the scene looked gruesome. The guards moved around counting the prisoners and all the cells that could actually hold prisoners.

"Good lord what happened here?" the so called, strongest man alive asked his two companions. "Who could have done this." Batman said nothing as he threw the tablet that held video footage of what transpired. The man of steel easily caught the device, tapped it and played the video. At the end Superman looked a bit pale with wide eyes.

"This person must be taken down soon," Batman said in his deep voice. All this in destruction in less than an hour. This...person had to be watched. "All league members should be on full look out for this guy."

"Batman don't do this," Wonderwoman stated. "He is out of our league, I know this. I've seen him in battle before, he is not someone you wish to cross paths with!"

"Are you seeing this Diana! This was a blood bath! He killed everyone who crossed his path," this time Superman spoke up. Sure these were criminals but no one deserved death.

"His daughter was threatened with rape he had no choice!" Diana shouted.

"Yes and he should have thought about it but he didn't! He acted selfishly and killed people!" Superman stated.

"Then what would you have done if you were in his place and Kara was the one kidnapped and threatened to be raped!"

This actually shut Superman up. Batman for his part remained silent, his seen this before. There some things one does for family. A man robs banks so that he could provide medical care for his cancer daughter, man kills people, steals their hearts to find one for his wife, who needs a heart transplant. Yep he has seen it all. But still Clark was right. But one thing still remains. "All female inmates that attacked were not killed, why?"

"Well what do you expect from the founder of Paradise island."

 _End chapter_

 **Well nothing much in this chapter, a little confusing but yeah. But it was just to show what will happen next. To those that wanted an OP Naruto well you got one. As for that thing were his not really that mad about his sister/daughter being kidnapped. Well...Naruto as we have discussed is like a thousand years old. So his had a lot of shit thrown his way. And he is angel. Okay here's a hint he fell from grace because of his lust not anger. And that is the only half-assed excuse I could come up with.**

 **Yosh! On to the next update. You guys can't wait for (I will protect) right, right.**

 **Yeah follow review and fav! Ideas are most welcome just Pm them or put them in a review!**

 **I don't own anything.**


End file.
